


Не уходи

by Allora



Series: Нелепо, смешно, безрассудно, безумно - волшебно... [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лидия Мартин предпочитает цивилизованные способы борьбы даже в мире сверхъестественного</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не уходи

После того, как связь прервалась, Лидия сидела у Неметона, пока не начало смеркаться, – пытаясь успокоиться и собраться с силами. Она не отнимала ладонь от нагретого ее теплом дерева, цепляясь за беспочвенную надежду, что это прикосновение все еще защищает _ее_ альфу, и прекрасно понимая, что на самом деле он остался один на один с монстром, и ничто сейчас не спасет его от нового круга персонального ада.

Но он выдержит. Он держался все это время, в полной безнадежности, один против всех своих кошмаров. А сейчас, когда связь уже рвалась, Лидия уловила, что ее убежденность подействовала и дала ему надежду.

Свободной рукой она стерла с лица слезы и постаралась взять себя в руки. Ему не нужны ее слезы. Ему нужно выйти оттуда. И как можно скорее.

Питер сказал: “Не смей меня жалеть”. Она и не жалела. Не получалось испытывать жалость к мужчине, который теперь вызывал у нее уважение, близкое к восхищению. Ей самой казалось странным, что пару часов назад, до разговора с ним, она всерьез колебалась – а не бросить ли его там, чтобы освободиться самой, и только туманные сомнения заставили ее начать разговор, а не просто молча перерубить нить, связавшую их так давно.

Она рассчитывала, что найдет его, скажет, что хотела, и уйдет. Лидия не желала злорадствовать, не думала читать мораль и говорить "ты сам во всем виноват". Она просто хотела сказать, что он больше не имеет над ней власти – и уйти навсегда.

Но начала совсем не так, как собиралась. И когда Питер вдруг начал отвечать, все пошло наперекосяк. Если бы он вел себя иначе – агрессивнее или наоборот, казался бы несчастным, потерянным и достойным той самой жалости, – Лидия не знала, как повела бы себя. Но ее встретил все тот же язвительный жесткий Питер, которому периодически хотелось врезать по шее, чтобы вел себя нормально. И только потому, что она не просто слышала его слова, а еще и чувствовала то, что чувствовал он, она смогла понять, что с ним происходит на самом деле.

“Не уходи”. Единственный момент, открывший ей всю бездну ужаса и боли, в которую он падал все это время. Единственное, что он себе позволил. Вернее – не смог скрыть. 

Если бы у нее было больше сил! Она и так задержалась дольше, чем планировала – но последние минуты вытянули из нее вообще все. Однако она упрямо растягивала остатки энергии, цеплялась за источник-Неметон, который уже ничего ей не давал – не могла позволить себе "отключиться".

Лидия не думала, что эта связь окажется такой глубокой. Не то чтобы она смогла читать все подряд мысли Питера дословно, но она чувствовала его, как и в своих снах раньше, которые оказались его _виртуальной_ реальностью. И то, что она чувствовала, разрывало ее изнутри. А когда поняла, что ее присутствие защищает сознание Питера от вторжения Валака, ей стало совсем нехорошо. Теперь просто уйти, хлопнув дверью, означало бросить его обратно в пропасть кошмаров, которые пожирали его рассудок.

Одно дело – желать смерти монстру, сводившего ее с ума и убивавшего людей, а другое – самой столкнуть в адову пасть человека, который столько раз пожертвовал собой ради ее друзей, которые его ненавидели, но ему было плевать и на их ненависть, и на свою – он просто не мог позволить им умереть. Ну и что, что это было только в той самой "виртуальной" реальности. Для него-то разницы не было, он эти смерти каждый раз проживал по-настоящему. Лидия умела оценивать поступки людей не по своим потребностям, а по их возможностям, и в этой системе координат Питер заслужил ее уважение. И теперь она совершенно точно хотела помочь, и не просто продержаться, а выйти из этой клетки на свободу. Она понимала, что это сумасшествие, как и все, связанное с Питером, она понимала, что это глупость – еще вчера она мрачно думала, что он все это заслужил, - она догадывалась, что все то, что она теперь хотела сделать, ей выйдет боком, потому что это же Питер! Но сдерживаемое его гордостью и силой воли отчаяние, которое, несмотря на все его усилия, звенело в этих двух словах, било ее, как электрическими разрядами. 

"Не уходи".

Он мог язвить и ехидничать сколько угодно – это же Питер, он не умеет иначе, даже в аду, как он сам сказал, - но эти два слова, которые он не сумел сдержать, поразили Лидию не хуже стрелы чертова Купидона, в самое сердце. 

Лидия говорила с ним, почти не задумываясь над своими аргументами, просто стремилась за оставшиеся минуты вложить в них такую убежденность в успехе мероприятия, о котором еще час назад она и подумать не могла, и такую веру в его силы, чтобы у него не осталось сомнений. Чтобы до него дошло, что он больше не один, и что у него есть надежда. Чтобы это его отчаяние, которое так ее поразило, не привело к черте, из-за которой его уже ничто не сможет вытащить.

Зачем и почему ей это вдруг стало так важно, она решила не думать. Потом. Главное – это не Питер ее вынудил, это она убеждала его в том, что вытащить его из клетки возможно, и она сделает все, чтобы ему помочь.

“Ты сильный”.

Он сильный. Он очень сильный. Он выжил там, где не выжил бы никто другой. Он никогда не сдается – даже в могиле. Его воля к жизни так несгибаема, что его нельзя не уважать, даже если он сшибает все на своем пути, стремясь жить.

А еще Лидия вдруг вспомнила его рык, вернувший к жизни ее саму – когда она потерялась во тьме ногицунэ в поисках Стайлза. Тогда это было как пощечина, выводящая из обморока. Сейчас она помнила только ощущение надежной руки, которая вытолкнула ее из небытия, когда сама она могла только задыхаться от ужаса. Конечно, тогда она была уверена, что он вытащил ее только ради сделки – ему нужно было имя, которое знала только Лидия. Сейчас эта уверенность пошатнулась.

А еще там была его настоящая рука, отводящая ее за его спину, закрывая от ногицунэ. Питер даже не смотрел в ее сторону, не задумывался, что делает – это был рефлекс защитника. Защитника, какого у Лидии никогда раньше не было.

И в Мексику он ее не пустил. Да, в первую очередь, чтобы она не выдала его планов, узнав о смертельной опасности для Скотта. Но берсерк, посланный, чтобы удержать ее в Бикон Хиллс, мог ее просто убить. А он явно был послан не убивать, а “не пускать”.

Питер пытался защитить ее даже тогда, когда ему это было уже не нужно ни для каких сделок.

_  
Лидия. Что ты делаешь… Кого ты защищаешь? Он убил Лору Хейл. Он чуть не убил Эллисон и Джексона. Он виноват в том, что ты и твои друзья были целью киллеров._

После комы он сам был безумен и не очень-то мог отвечать за свои действия. А потом – не он начал эту безумную охоту, он бы никогда не сделал этого. Он сукин сын, сволочь, мерзавец, но он не маньяк-убийца…  
_  
Лидия, ты сама слышишь, что говоришь? Он как раз убийца, державший в страхе весь город!_

Он убивал только тех, кто был виновен в гибели его семьи и в его безумии.

_Он обратил Скотта._

Ему нужны были беты, ему нужна была стая, им руководили инстинкты волка – пока Питер-человек был не в себе. И вообще, Скотту грех жаловаться, если подумать серьезно...

_Он хотел Скотту смерти._

Будем реалистами – у него имелись на то причины. Он волк-бета, который не без оснований претендует на место альфы. Он не может не хотеть отобрать этот статус у кого бы то ни было, а тут вообще – пришлый щенок, вытеснивший Хейлов с их территории... Это мир оборотней, помнишь? Человеческие законы тут работают очень относительно.  
А Скотта иногда хочется удавить даже близким людям.

_Он почти убил Криса._

На секундочку – охотника Арджента, брата женщины, уничтожившей семью Хейлов. Который к тому же стоял на дороге Питера к цели.  
Его нельзя оправдать, но можно понять…

_Он чуть не убил тебя, Лидия!_

Ему нужна была стая! Он был один. И он был безумен.

_Он сводил и тебя с ума, заставляя его воскрешать._

А тогда он вообще был мертв. Вряд ли это можно назвать сознательным действием – когда призрак с той стороны стремится вернуться к жизни.

_Господи, Лидия, он предавал вас, когда вы были вынуждены ему довериться!_

Он дрался с альфами, прикрывая свою семью и их друзей, рискуя жизнью.  
Он помогал, когда его просили, и даже иногда когда не просили – пусть не безвозмездно, но свою часть сделки он всегда выполнял честно.  
Он хитер и изворотлив, он не любит рисковать своей драгоценной шкурой, и иногда больше похож на лиса, чем на волка – но он не трус и способен на поступок.

И... даже тут он пытался ее защитить, злился на себя за то, что связал их тогда, и теперь ее тоже сюда затащило из-за него.  
“Ее-то за что?”

За эти два месяца в аду он пережил столько ужаса и смертей, сколько мало кому под силу вынести. И он уже сотни раз жертвует собой, пытаясь спасти тех, кого предавал. Он сволочь, но не может оставить умирать никого, кого можно попытаться спасти. Даже если это Скотт.

 

Лидия была точно уверена в одном: Питер уже получил наказания больше, чем заслужил, с человеческой точки зрения. А возможность воздать ему по волчьим законам Скотт упустил.  
Питер был прав. Его надо было убить, когда он проиграл бой с альфой. Но заставлять его расплачиваться, ежедневно, ежечасно переживая самый его страшный кошмар снова и снова – это выходит за все дозволенные рамки. Это хуже смерти. И никто, никто не должен через такое проходить. Это не справедливость и не возмездие. Это преступление.

***

По здравому размышлению Лидия вывела для себя, что взрывать и утюжить танками Дом Эха можно, но лучше тяжелую артиллерию действительно оставить в той утопии, откуда она вылезла. Звать Скотта и компанию, чтобы они помогли ей освободить из клетки Питера-монстра, Питера-предателя, Питера-убийцу, которого они с таким трудом туда посадили – еще более утопично, чем танки.

Однако цивилизованный способ, который вертелся у нее в голове с самого начала, можно было применять только с большой осторожностью. И самой ей было не справиться, ее сил было недостаточно.  
Дерек приехал вечером того же дня, когда она отправила ему смску с осторожным “надо поговорить”. Просто возник на пороге, смутив маму Лидии, которая как раз выскакивала из дому на очередное свидание, и ошарашив саму Лидию, которая с утра ждала ответную смс и уже было решила, что Дерек ее игнорирует и все пропало.

– Мама, это ко мне, – поспешила она на помощь.  
– Добрый вечер, миссис Мартин, – невозмутимо склонил тот голову и придержал дверь. – Привет, Лидия.

Когда они остались вдвоем, она пригласила его пройти в гостиную, усадила в кресло для гостей, предложила выпить, вспомнила, что оборотням оно ни к чему, смутилась, но тут Дерек сказал, что не против выпить пива. На ее удивленный взгляд усмехнулся:  
– Не так давно я впервые в жизни смог оценить прелесть алкоголя. Сейчас он на меня снова не действует, но я успел распробовать вкус.

Крышку он не отвинчивал, а сорвал одним движением пальцев и протянул бутылку Лидии, взял вторую и открыл для себя.

– Тебе тоже стоит выпить, – пояснил Дерек. – А то ты никогда не заговоришь. Что случилось?

Лидия села в кресло напротив него и постаралась собраться с мыслями. Она несколько раз репетировала свою речь, но все равно не знала, с чего начать.

– Питера нужно вытаскивать из этой психушки, – выпалила она наконец.

Дерек издал странный звук, и она спохватилась, что надо было хотя бы дождаться, пока он проглотит первый глоток. Это было бы забавно, если бы не тяжелый синий взгляд Дерека, которым он ее наградил.

– Кого? – ровным голосом переспросил он, и у Лидии сердце ухнуло куда-то в желудок, а комнату внезапно размыло перед глазами. Вот еще, не хватало только разреветься…  
Дерек не переспрашивал, не расслышав. Своим тоном он дал понять, что его семья – это Кора и, может быть, Брейден, а Питер из этого круга вычеркнут напрочь.

Она поднесла ко рту бутылку – взять бокал ей даже не пришло в голову.  
Дерек секунд десять наблюдал, как она пытается попасть подрагивающим горлышком в губы, потом потянулся и перехватил ее руку, отбирая пиво. Поставил обе бутылки на низкий столик в стороне и наклонился, приблизившись к Лидии, насколько это было возможно.

– Он опять? И оттуда до тебя дотянулся? – спросил Дерек, пытаясь заглянуть ей в глаза. – Он снова хочет тебя использовать?! – его голос набирал обороты, Лидия уже слышала в нем предвестников волчьего рычания и испуганно замотала головой. Горло стиснуло так, что выдавить ответ она смогла не сразу.  
– Он как раз не хочет. Он просил меня уйти.  
– Ты ходила туда? – Дерек резко выпрямился в кресле. – Зачем?  
– Я видела сны. Не мои сны – его, – сказала она, и тут слова потекли сами. Вместе со слезами, которые Лидия старалась сдержать с тех пор, как ушла от Неметона. Сейчас ей не хватило сил, чтобы обойтись без них.

Это не Питер, это Дерек. Ему можно сказать, он все равно должен знать.  
Неважно, что ресницы намокли, тушь размазалась, и теперь она похожа на енота, неважно, что слова подбираются плохо, что она повторяется, что про пожары в голове Питера, которые она успела рассмотреть в деталях, рассказывает уже по второму кругу, что сжимает пальцы так, что руки немеют, неважно, что сейчас ее сердце разрывают страх за _своего_ альфу и сочувствие к нему. Его здесь нет, он не сможет заткнуть ей рот… А Дерек поймет. Он должен понять.

– Мне больше некого просить, – севшим голосом закончила Лидия. – Никто больше не поймет. Никто не захочет ему помочь. А я не справлюсь одна.

Дерек молча протянул ей салфетку. Лидия выхватила ее и торопливо вытерла разводы на щеках.

– Но ты тоже не захочешь.

Он молчал и не двигался, глядя на скомканную салфетку в ее пальцах.

– Вы все правы, – ее голос выровнялся, дыхание успокоилось, и слез больше не было, только пустота и давящая обреченность в груди. – Он для вас – монстр. Так и должно быть, он сделал все, чтобы так и было. И я ничего не могу никому доказать.

– Что ты будешь делать? – спросил Дерек, все также не поднимая глаз.

Лидия пожала плечами.

– Снова пойду к Неметону.  
– И что ты _ему_ скажешь?  
– Для него там время течет совсем не так, как для нас тут, и еще у него проблемы с памятью... Я каждый раз буду обещать ему, что все будет хорошо, и врать, что времени тут прошло совсем мало, что процесс идет и все такое, а он будет мне верить, – она говорила медленно, понимая, что так все и получится. – Я буду давать ему столько времени на отдых, сколько смогу. Когда-нибудь он надоест Валаку, и тот его отпустит. Тогда я смогу сказать ему правду. И, может быть, придумаю все-таки что-нибудь.

Дерек молчал так долго, что вопрос его оказался для Лидии внезапным и неожиданным, как выстрел:  
– Что должен сделать я?

Глаза его теперь были обычного зеленого цвета. Он не рычал, не выжигал ее холодом, и голос его слегка вздрагивал, потеряв неестественную ровность, которая так обескуражила Лидию в начале.

– Ты… Ты не откажешься от него? – она спросила и тут же пожалела, зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть, как снова меняется его лицо, но Дерек ответил:  
– Сам я никогда бы больше не поверил Питеру, но я верю баньши. Раз ты говоришь, что ему нужна помощь – я помогу. Только учти, что прорываться с боем – плохая идея.

Лидия открыла глаза.

– Он тоже так сказал. Но я не собираюсь брать Дом Эха штурмом. Я собираюсь использовать более действенное оружие.

Дерек вопросительно поднял бровь, и Лидия с необъяснимым удовольствием произнесла:  
– Юристов. Нам нужен хороший адвокат, который докажет, что его держат в Доме Эха незаконно, поскольку он совершенно здоров, адекватен и не опасен для окружающих. Пусть поспорят.  
– Не опасен?! – вырвалось у Дерека.  
– Официальная версия – нет, – убежденно отозвалась она. – Если кто-нибудь начнет рассказывать, что Питер Хейл – тот самый монстр, который бегал тут по округе пару лет назад и грыз людей, то в психушке окажется уже не Питер. Или давай вспомним про список Благодетеля. И объясним, кто и как этот список составлял и в дело запустил – Питер, несомненно. В коме. Что у них есть на него официально? По человеческим законам?

Единственное, что не давало ей покоя – мысль о покушении на убийство Криса. Там, судя по тому, что она знала, Питер был не волком. И его отпечатки оставались на том пруте, которым он чуть не убил Арджента… Но Крису даже в голову не могло прийти обратиться с этим в полицию. Как и Пэрришу, который его тогда спас, хотя он-то как раз вообще помощник шерифа.

Дерек помотал головой, словно пытаясь уложить мысли в ней поудобнее.

– Так что ты от меня-то хочешь?  
– У моей мамы отличный адвокат. У него опыт, как у целой адвокатской конторы, – сказала Лидия. – Только вот он ничего не смыслит в оборотнях. А для того, чтобы все сделать правильно, адвокат должен понимать, что происходит. И среди моих знакомых только сам Питер мог иметь в своем кругу такого юриста. Но он сейчас не может ни к кому обратиться, и если даже у меня получится вытрясти из него имена-пароли-явки, то не факт, что знакомые Питера со мной вообще будут разговаривать. А с тобой – точно будут. И еще…

Она запнулась. Не смогла произнести “мне очень страшно и нужен кто-то, кому тоже не все равно”. Потому что еще больше ей было страшно, что Дерек скажет “а мне все равно”.

Но он сказал не это. Он негромко спросил, словно сам себя:  
– За мной он тоже полез в огонь?  
– И за тобой. И за Стайлзом. И за Скоттом. – Ей пришлось переждать секунду, пока разожмет горло. - Каждый раз.  
– Я позвоню, когда найду то, что нужно, – решительно сказал Дерек, словно точку поставил.

Он уехал сразу – хотел до ночи добраться до квартиры Питера, чтобы найти его ноутбук с информацией и завтра же начать поиски нужных людей. Лидия попыталась предложить свою помощь, но Дерек сказал, что привезет адвоката к ней, когда определится – какого.

\- Я позвоню, - повторил он, прощаясь. – А ты не ходи туда ночью.

Она и не собиралась. При всем желании, сейчас она была не в состоянии, ей нужно было выспаться. Укладываясь спать, Лидия знала, что эту ночь Питеру придется провести в полном одиночестве, и что вот ему “выспаться” не светит. Но теперь, когда она могла управлять этими его кошмарами, она не собиралась трепать себе нервы, будучи беспомощным наблюдателем - а вне зоны действия Неметона она будет именно такой.

Поэтому ночных пожаров с нее хватит, если она все равно ничем не может помочь.

\- Прости, - шепнула она Питеру, закрывая глаза. Как будто он мог услышать.

***

...Отступать было некуда. Огонь уже сожрал все вокруг и теперь тянул к ним жадные пасти. Упрямое желание жить и надежда вырваться таяли под наваливающимся животным ужасом ревущей, пышущей нестерпимым жаром смертью. Сдерживать крик было незачем – все равно уже никто не видел и не слышал, и Малии с обугленным лицом на его руках было уже все равно.

Питер еще успел ощутить, как занялись и затрещали волосы на голове, услышать, как огонь взревел, нащупав новую пищу – их тела, и... вдруг все исчезло. Жар, боль, тело девчонки из рук – как будто реальность выключилась, – и его окружила благодатная тишина и прохлада. 

Крикнуть он так и не успел.

– Привет, клыкастый, – сказал знакомый голос откуда-то из-за спины, и Питер резко обернулся, но никого не увидел.

Жемчужно-серое легкое марево вокруг, и больше ничего. Ни верха, ни низа, ни света, ни тени. И ни души. Но голос будто подтолкнул его, и в памяти медленно начал всплывать прошлый разговор с этим голосом, потом – Валак, воспоминания о сотне собственных смертей, потом пришло осознание места и времени. Хотя насчет времени – это как сказать…

– Сколько? – спросил Питер, и сам вздрогнул – так хрипло и глухо прозвучал его голос.  
– Я была здесь вчера, – отозвалась Лидия. – Прошла ночь.

А он едва мог вспомнить, о чем они говорили, как будто это случилось несколько лет назад. Кажется, она обещала гладить его по голове, когда вытащит. И просила обойтись без глюков, если он сможет умереть. А еще она требовала, чтобы он этого не делал. А еще...

– Я бы сидела тут сутками, но у тебя денег не хватит, чтобы расплатиться за круглосуточные дежурства, – перебила это мучительное размышление Лидия.  
– Да, с деньгами у меня не очень, – рассеянно покивал Питер, упрямо пытаясь вспомнить что-то важное из прошлой их встречи, что он упускал. Мысли расползались, как ленивые, но упорные тараканы, и отлавливать их было все труднее, потому что напряжение борьбы за жизнь отпускало, наваливалась бесконечная усталость, и остатки сил неотвратимо таяли.  
– Кажется, я отвлекла тебя от чего-то важного, – Лидия сказала это таким тоном, что он отчетливо представил, как она обиженно поджимает губы. – Мне уйти, чтобы не мешать?

Ты спятила, детка? Не уходи, не оставляй меня с ним, пожалуйста, ты ведь не затем пришла, чтобы подразнить, поиздеваться и уйти, ты же не можешь...

– Вообще я не рассылал приглашения, если ты об этом, – произнес он вслух. – Но ты мне не мешаешь. В этом тумане все равно нечего делать.

Лидия вздохнула.

– Последнее, чего я хочу, так это издеваться, – сказала она, словно отвечая на невысказанное. – По-моему, у тебя с этим и так перебор последние пару месяцев. Хотя в другое время я бы с удовольствием.  
– Взаимно, – отозвался он, подавив вздох облегчения. Ему не приснилось. В прошлый раз она хотела ему помочь. И обещала приходить. И она практически читает его мысли – кстати, о невысказанном. Ну или только чувства, что в данном случае еще хуже.  
– Хоть что-то в этом мире неизменно, – согласилась она и тут же спросила, обрывая его попытки что-то съязвить в ответ: – Хочешь, я прикрою тебя, пока ты будешь спать, или желаешь продолжить состязаться в остроумии?

Конечно, просто ответить “да, прикрой, спасибо” Питер Хейл не мог. 

– К черту остроумие, я и так знаю, кто тут лучший. А вот первое предложение мне нравится. Если выберусь, напомни мне, что я тебе должен… Что ты хочешь за потраченное время?  
– Чего я хочу? – задумчиво переспросила Лидия и вдруг рявкнула не хуже альфы: – Хочу, чтобы ты перестал выпендриваться и притворяться, что делаешь мне одолжение! – и уже тише: – Не трать время, а?

В жемчужно-сером ничто можно было не заботиться о постели – а где находилось его тело в реальности, Питеру было наплевать, потому что сейчас он бы смог заснуть хоть стоя на голове. Поэтому он просто позволил себе вырубиться.

 

Лидия думала, что ей будет трудно просто ждать, пока он спит. Но было только немного не по себе – когда Питер отключился, стало очень тихо. Защиту она поставила хорошую, прочную, не пропускающую ни звука, ни мысли из мира извне. Если бы ее спросили – как она это сделала, объяснить не получилось бы. Так же, как никогда не получалось объяснить, как она чувствует смерть. Она и сама не понимала. Примерно так же действует пресловутая сороконожка, которой лучше не задумываться над вопросом “как”, – просто иди и все, и никогда не запутаешься в ногах.

Когда она почувствовала, как снаружи что-то царапается, пытаясь просочиться сквозь ее защиту, понадобилось совсем немного усилий, чтобы отбить эти попытки, и гораздо больше – чтобы подавить ярость, которая захлестнула ее, едва она поняла, что это такое. Отправляйся к дьяволу, доктор Валак. Пока я тут, ты его не коснешься. Неметон сильнее тебя, что бы ты из себя ни представлял.

Тут ей внезапно стало страшно – потому что когда она уйдет, Валак будет очень, очень зол, и только тот самый дьявол знает, что еще он может выдумать для Питера. А она не сможет сидеть в лесу вечно. Ей придется уйти, чтобы восстановить силы и чтобы узнать, что нашел Дерек.

_Но завтра я приду снова. Я его не брошу, понял, сволочь? Он все выдержит, потому что он упрямый сукин сын, и еще потому, что я буду ему помогать. И потому что он знает, что я его вытащу. Даже если он считает, что это невозможно – он все равно верит. У него больше ничего нет, кроме этой надежды, но она значит очень много. А уж я помогу ему ее не терять._

– Проснись. Питер, просыпайся. Пора, слышишь? Питер!

Мам, еще немножко. Можно, я сегодня останусь дома?

– Проснись, клыкастый. Сейчас связь прервется. Я не могу больше, прости.

Черт…

– Лидия, из тебя отвратительный будильник.  
– Уж какой есть. Я подумала, что имеет смысл тебя разбудить до того, как… как я уйду.

Память открывается резко, как будто дверь распахивается под порывом сильного ветра. Стеклянная клетка, Валак с его ухмылкой и третьим глазом в просверленной черепушке, здоровенные охранники, впихивающие в нос Питера резиновую трубку – уроды, лучше воткните ее в дырку на лбу этого ублюдка рядом, тогда я смогу есть сам! – которых он раскидал бы, если бы не рябина, аконит и поселившийся в его голове вурдалак, а еще вспомнилась кровь на стекле – его собственная, ведь если долго долбить в одну точку, рано или поздно любая стена поддастся, даже это чертово стекло… И пожар. И мерно гудящие аппараты в мертвецкой больничной палате. Бесконечный ужас надвигающейся смерти, не только своей. 

Давно пора привыкнуть. Боль должна притупиться, что толку убиваться по погибшим близким, если это случилось так давно… Но трехглазая сволочь всему придает запах свежести и нехоженности. Каждый раз, как первый, да? Мечта дворовой шлюшки. Чтобы каждый раз продавать девственность…

– Прекрати, пожалуйста.  
– О. Извини, но ты сама виновата – нехорошо подслушивать чужие мысли.  
– Ничего не могу поделать. Я не контролирую, когда я только чувствую, а когда ты для меня – открытая книга. Или так – или никак. 

Лучше так. Ты и так знаешь, кто я, что толку шифроваться.

– Ладно, пусть. В конце концов, ты понимаешь, о чем я, принцесса.

Только сказав это, Питер понимает, как двусмысленно оно прозвучало в контексте. Идиот. Сейчас она плюнет тебе в морду и будет права…

– Понимаю, я давно не девочка. Я в курсе, что ты пошляк и циник, не волнуйся. Ничего нового ты не сказал.  
– Лидия.  
– Питер?  
– Ты еще тут?  
– Пока да. Когда ты проснулся, стало легче.  
Он вздыхает, понимая, что это лишь краткая отсрочка неизбежного.  
– Слушай, клыкастый, пока ты отсыпался, я тут немного поконфликтовала с твоим трехглазым другом.

Так. Этого следовало ожидать. 

– Лидия, не приходи больше! – вырывается у него раньше, чем на ум приходит что-нибудь привычно-саркастичное. – Я не хочу, чтобы он вцепился еще и в тебя. 

Она молчит пару секунд, потом говорит, и он слышит в ее голосе нечто похожее на улыбку:  
– Не бойся за меня. Тут я сильнее его, а снаружи он мне не страшен, потому что связь у меня с тобой, а не с ним. Он не коснется тебя, пока я тут, – улыбка пропадает. – Но вот потом он, скорее всего, захочет отыграться. Я не смогу ему помешать, когда наша связь прервется. И если я не уверена, стоит ли мне приходить снова, так это из-за него. Я боюсь, что разозлила его, и это ударит по тебе.

Тревога в ее голосе как бальзам на душу, но смысл сказанного убивает.  
Детка, прекрати. Пожалуйста. Неважно, что еще он придумает, я справлюсь, я со всем справлюсь, только не исчезай насовсем, если я чего и не вынесу, так это снова остаться тут одному…

– Он разозлился не на меня, а на тебя, – говорит он вслух то, что должен сказать. – Не приходи больше, я же прошу. Если он тебя все же достанет – я ничего не смогу с этим сделать.  
– Я поняла твою мысль.

Поняла? Хорошо. Зато она будет в безопасности. Хватит того, что ты вообще ее в это втянул.  
Жемчужно-серое марево начинает меняться. Вокруг словно занимается заря – багровеет горизонт, и неясно, как далеко он находится, но катастрофически быстро тающая прохлада намекает на то, что круг сужается, и как бы далеко ни был горизонт, скоро зарево будет здесь.

– Спасибо, принцесса, – быстро говорит он, понимая, что это, наверное, единственный шанс сказать ей, как он благодарен за эти часы покоя. – Ты не представляешь…  
– Не вздумай прощаться, – перебивает она. – Завтра я приду снова. И я представляю. Потому и приду. Если только тебе от наших свиданий не будет хуже...

Хуже уже некуда, сладкая.

Нет сил ей возражать, потому что на самом деле все внутри надрывается воплем – останься, пожалуйста, останься, еще хоть ненадолго!

– … и если я не делаю тебя слабее.

Жемчуг тает, Лидии больше нет.

Нет, ты делаешь меня сильнее. Теперь у меня есть, куда отступить и где подзарядить севшие батарейки. С тобой я просто Терминатор, детка...

 

_Хейл, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. И что это было? Поделись с классом!_

Мне захотелось отдохнуть от твоих экспериментов. Рад, что получилось.

_У тебя нет таких способностей, поверь. Так что лучше будет, если ты честно признаешься, кто здесь был._

Джон Коннор, ублюдок. “Если вы меня слышите, вы и есть сопротивление”. Так вот, я его слышу.

_Да ты обнаглел, Хейл. Или окончательно спятил. Но все к лучшему. Все это так интригует..._

***

Майкл Аткинс оказался обаятельным парнем. Лидия не умела точно определять возраст чернокожих, поэтому сочла отсутствие морщин и седых волос в короткой кучерявой стрижке признаком того, что слово “парень” для него вполне подойдет. 

Дерек привез его, как и обещал, к Лидии домой. Несмотря на усталость и волнение – она всего полчаса как вернулась от Неметона, – Лидия вспомнила, что она хозяйка. На предложение поесть оба гостя отреагировали довольно живо, а на “выпить” Дерек уже со знанием дела достал пиво из принесенной с собой кожаной сумки, пробурчав что-то вроде “сегодня моя очередь”, а Аткинс, улыбаясь во все тридцать два белоснежных зуба, сказал:  
– Алкоголь не пью, но если хотите меня напоить – для повышения настроения мне хватит двадцати граммов валерьянки.

Встретив изумленный взгляд Лидии, Дерек вложил ей в руку открытую бутылку – кажется, это у них становилось традицией – и пояснил:  
– Майк – кошколак.  
– Пантера, если быть более точным, – поправил его Аткинс. – В Африке это не такое уж редкое явление.

В другое время Лидии было бы интересно – и чем пантеры отличаются от вервольфов, и как Майкл выглядит, когда оборачивается, и правда ли он из Африки, или оттуда были только его предки, и сколько кошколаков становятся адвокатами… Но сейчас ей было интересно только одно.

– Мисс Мартин, я в курсе проблемы, – сказал он, словно отвечая. – Не волнуйтесь, у меня почти пятнадцать лет практики, и я давно работаю с Питером, так что представляю, с чем придется иметь дело.  
– И давно вы… в курсе? – спросила она, чуть запнувшись. Он знал и ничего не делал?  
– Со вчерашнего вечера, когда меня нашел Дерек. Если бы я знал раньше, вероятно, Питер вообще не попал бы в это заведение, – с досадой ответил Майкл. – Когда вы сможете, я бы хотел обсудить с вами некоторые нюансы. Возможно, прежде чем начинать работать, мне понадобится задать несколько вопросов Питеру.  
– Не думаю, что вас к нему пустят, – покачала Лидия головой.  
– Ну, до этого мы еще дойдем. Пустят, куда денутся. Но прежде мне нужно будет узнать необходимую информацию от самого Питера. Как я понял, вы можете с ним переговорить?

Лидия кивнула и отпила из своей бутылки. Бокал взять она снова не подумала.  
Уверенность адвоката ее не успокоила. Она боялась, что успокоиться теперь сможет только тогда, когда Питер выйдет из Дома Эха, желательно ногами. Но, все же, если Майкл давно с ним работал, значит, знал свое дело, Питер не стал бы держать юриста-профана... 

***

Лидия приходит так часто, что Питер даже не успевает ее забыть. Она говорит, что у нее все еще каникулы, и она хоть весь день может проводить у Неметона. Ему хочется, чтобы она проводила тут и день, и вечер, и ночь, и утро – но молчит, стараясь даже не думать об этом, потому что она все равно услышит эту мысль и будет всерьез объяснять, почему это невозможно.

Однажды Лидия приходит, и он чувствует, что она на взводе, нервничает и беспокоится. На его вопросы она отвечает только “проснешься – поговорим”, и больше не произносит ни звука, как всегда. Питеру делается смешно. Он вспоминает, как в детстве мама укладывала его спать и устраивала подобную молчанку сразу после слов “Спокойной ночи”, не разговаривала с ним до утра. И тогда, и сейчас молчанка срабатывает – Питер засыпает. 

Лидия будит его чуть раньше, чем обычно, и начинает задавать вопросы. Питер не очень отслеживает логику, но знает, что она спрашивает не из пустого любопытства, что у нее есть важная причина, только спросонок не может сообразить – какая. На вопросы он отвечает, наверное, слишком развернуто и честно, и спохватывается только тогда, когда вопросы заканчиваются, и Лидия замолкает.

– Я тебя шокировал, детка? – спрашивает он и ждет ответа, боясь услышать “Прощай, нам больше не о чем говорить”. Некоторые подробности его жизни после пожара этой девочке лучше бы не знать. Но уже поздно.

Она молчит, потом со вздохом отвечает:  
– Ты был болен.  
– Брось, детка, дело не в шизофрении. Я такой, какой есть. Я оборотень, помнишь?

Он сам не знает, зачем подливает масла в огонь, но зато это честно.

– Помню. Дерек тоже оборотень, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
– Понимаю. Так вот я – злобный оборотень. А он – с повышенным благородством и раздутым чувством долга. Я не такой.

Питер хочет, чтобы это звучало гордо, но звучит жалко.

– Дурак ты, клыкастый, – устало отзывается Лидия. – Я уже говорила, что ты сволочь и сукин сын. Я всегда знала это лучше, чем кто-либо другой... И мне пора.  
– Прощай, принцесса, – говорит он в пустоту рассеивающегося жемчужного тумана.

 

А потом она возвращается. Говорит, что прошли сутки, и что у нее есть еще парочка уточняющих вопросов, и они менее каверзные. Питер отвечает, но думает только о том – почему она вернулась.  
Зачем ей все это.

– Принцесса, я не изменился за эти сутки, – осторожно закидывает он удочку и слышит в ответ ее тихий смех.  
– Никогда не подозревала, что тебя так волнует, что я о тебе думаю, клыкастый. 

Питер уже не помнит, когда его так вгоняло в краску. Хорошо еще, тут ничего не видно.

– Давай мы тебя сначала вытащим, а потом будем решать вопросы морально-этического плана, – серьезно говорит Лидия. – Теперь важное: Майкл говорит, через пару дней тебе нужно будет пройти медицинское освидетельствование. Он добился независимой комиссии, и если тебя признают психически здоровым, то Майкл будет подавать в суд...  
– Майкл? – Питер теряется. Какой Майкл, о чем она вообще?  
– Привет, склеротик. Майкл Аткинс, твой юрист. Думаешь, я эти интервью у тебя брала для расширения кругозора? Я же обещала цивилизованные варианты твоего освобождения – ну вот, это и есть цивилизованный вариант.

Питер соображает медленно, но все же соображает.

– Лидия, ничего не выйдет.  
– Ты мне начинаешь надоедать своим пессимизмом, злобный оборотень! – сердится она.  
– Не выйдет, потому что это тут я с тобой такой говорливый, а в реальности я валяюсь в отключке, меня кормят через зонд, и вменяемым меня точно не назовешь.  
– Это Валак, – убежденно говорит Лидия.  
– Нет, святой Иосиф! – вырывается у Питера. – Конечно, это Валак. И он не выпустит меня даже по постановлению суда.  
– Выпустит, – неожиданно безмятежно отвечает Лидия. – На что спорим?

***

– Мисс Мартин, мне кажется, вам лучше туда не ездить, – сказал Майкл в ответ на ее гневный взгляд. – Мы с Дереком сами.  
– Серьезно? 

Правда, что ли? Она ждала этой минуты так долго! Да, она в курсе, что все это началось всего месяц назад, но большая часть времени для нее прошла там, в сером тумане, в пожарах и в больничной палате. Для нее прошел не один год. Как и для _него_.

– Лидия, он прав, – начал было Дерек. – Мы сами. Отвезем его в лофт, а когда все устроится, я позвоню.  
– И почему же? Считаете, я испугаюсь? Думаешь, мои слабые нервы не выдержат еще одного визита в этот дурдом? Ну да, я же Лидия Мартин – первая обморочная барышня в Бикон Хиллс! Вы правда думаете, что я…  
– Дело не в тебе, – оборвал ее Дерек. – Ты и раньше на “барышню” не тянула, а уж сейчас и подавно.  
– А что тогда?  
– Майк был там пару недель назад и говорил с ним. Питер не хочет, чтобы его встречала толпа с букетами.  
– Он не хочет, чтобы его видел кто-то еще, пока он хотя бы не примет душ, – уточнил Аткинс. – Это его слова. Если честно, мне бы не хотелось проверять, насколько эта просьба является его истинным желанием. Лучше исходить из того, что это было оно.

Лидия перевела взгляд с него на Дерека, тот молча пожал плечами. 

– Хотя, на самом деле, чтобы снова стать похожим на себя, ему понадобится несколько больше времени, – добавил Майкл.

Лидия была точно уверена, что последнее, что будет волновать его сейчас, так это собственный вид или состав встречающих. Кажется, Питер не объяснил Майклу, в каком он на самом деле состоянии.

– Вы не понимаете. Валак его просто так не выпустит. Скорее всего, сейчас нам скажут, что он в коме, и его нужно оставить у них, потому что неизвестно, когда он придет в сознание. – На вопросительный взгляд Майкла она ответила: – Общение с его сокамерником редко заканчивается иначе, даже если с ним просто поговорить через стекло. А Питер с ним в одной камере почти три месяца.  
– Но я с ним разговаривал!

Лидия пожала плечами:  
– Поверьте, вам лучше не знать, чего нам с ним это стоило. Сейчас ваша задача – забрать его оттуда, в любом состоянии. Под расписку, за деньги, под угрозой перегрызания глоток…

Дерек бросил на нее сумрачный взгляд, и она кивнула ему в ответ:  
– Его нужно скорее увезти оттуда, чтобы он был как можно дальше от Валака. Любой ценой.  
– И все же Питер не хотел…  
– Идите к черту, – устало, но категорично сказала она. – Как вы собираетесь его выводить из этой комы без меня? А еще хочу напомнить, что я лучше всех вас знаю, что с ним было в этой психушке, и представляю, как может выглядеть человек, который на протяжении трех месяцев почти не спал, черт знает как ел и уж точно не принимал ванны с розовым маслом. Мне плевать и на то, как он выглядит, на кого похож, и на то, что он там сказал. Идите к черту. 

К черту, конечно, никто не пошел. Они просто все вместе молча сели в машину Дерека.

 

Хорошо, что каникулы еще не кончились. И что мамы снова нет дома, можно обойтись запиской “Ушла с друзьями на пикник, буду поздно. Или завтра. Позвоню”.

 

Она не боялась, что не справится. Смогли же они с Питером пробудить его разум в реальности на то время, что понадобилось для медкомиссии. Им удалось обойти Валака, когда он буквально рядом стоял. А сейчас его тут больше нет, есть только след, который он оставил. Дитон после визита к нему пришел в себя, кажется, спустя пару суток самостоятельно... Но ему трехглазый не пытался причинить боль – он просто показал то, что Дитон просил. На Питера он влиял намного хуже, и длилось это слишком долго. Но у Лидии уже был опыт, в последнее время она только так с Питером и общалась – причем, когда его бессознательное тело находилось за десятки километров от нее. Лидия была уверена, что если они оба окажутся рядом с источником ее силы, она сможет не просто достучаться, но и вывести его из этой непонятной комы. Потому и настояла на том, чтобы первым делом ехать не в лофт, а к Неметону.

Всю дорогу в машине на заднем сиденье, когда голова Питера лежала у нее на коленях, она осторожно гладила его спутанные отросшие волосы, стараясь не думать о том, что если бы он был в сознании, ему бы это не понравилось. А еще она старалась не смотреть ему в лицо – он не хотел и этого. Но не могла оторваться. Лицо, исхудавшее и заросшее русой бородой, казалось незнакомым и почему-то моложе, чем обычно, хотя Лидии казалось, что должно быть наоборот. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы он улыбнулся – тогда вокруг глаз появятся хитрые лучики, и взгляд станет обманчиво мягким… но до улыбок было далеко, как и до взглядов. Пусть для начала просто проснется.

Дерек и Майкл уже ни о чем не спрашивали – просто помогли ей прислонить Питера к огромному пню, так что голова его оказалась на поросшем мхом срезе, и послушно ушли, когда Лидия попросила их подождать в машине.

Она снова вспомнила сороконожку, усаживаясь прямо на землю рядом. Положила одну ладонь на дерево, а вторую – на теплую неподвижную руку _своего_ альфы и закрыла глаза. Неважно – как, важно, чтобы еще раз получилось…

***

– Проснись. Слышишь, проснись, Питер!

Что, уже все? Она уходит? Во всем этом самое отвратительное – вот эти пробуждения и обмен последними фразами на прощание. А потом она исчезает, унося с собой тишину и покой. И кричать “не уходи!” бесполезно и жестоко, она и так почему-то чувствует себя виноватой за то, что ей не хватает сил, хотя на самом деле никто и никогда столько не делал для Питера Хейла, с тех пор как сгорела его семья… Если бы у него было побольше совести, он бы выгонял ее сразу, как просыпался, чтобы не изматывать больше, чем она делала это сама, но он всегда малодушно оттягивает момент прощания. Совесть? Нет, не слышал.

Лучше пусть она вовсе перестанет приходить. Все равно ничего не выйдет. Даже если он не сойдет с ума с ее помощью, все равно физически его тело так долго не протянет. Надо прекращать изводить девочку. Про совесть он не слышал, конечно, но так больше нельзя.

– Питер, проснись.  
– Доброе утро. – Слова даются с трудом, но ей не надо про это знать.  
– Слава богу, ты тут! 

Облегчение в ее голосе тихонько поглаживает его, оставляя иллюзию, что он ей нужен, и она боится его потерять.  
Хватит, нытик, распустил сопли…

– Принцесса, я всегда тебе рад, но с этим пора завязывать.  
– С чем ты собрался завязывать?  
– С этими разговорами в моей голове.  
– Согласна. Для того и пинаю тебя уже битый час, – в ее голосе звучат полузабытые капризные нотки, откуда-то из далекого прошлого, когда она была просто потенциальная бета и королева школы. Когда он ее совсем не знал. – Пора просыпаться. Мне тоже мало радости круглые сутки сидеть в лесу у старого пня и скучать в твоем тумане, пока ты изволишь дрыхнуть.

Хорошо, что она не будет возражать. Плохо, что она рада уйти… Хорошо, что она рада, ей надоело заниматься благотворительностью. Значит, он решил все правильно. Он был ей в тягость. Смешно было бы считать иначе.

– Спасибо тебе, детка. Не волнуйся, со мной все будет нормально.  
– Да я и не волнуюсь.

Он не успевает среагировать, а она продолжает, не меняя тона:  
– Чего мне за тебя волноваться. Отоспишься, отъешься, и будешь наглее прежнего. Только, я тебя умоляю, побрейся, тебе не идет борода. А стричься, пожалуй, не обязательно, так ты интереснее смотришься.

Чего?

– Пора просыпаться, клыкастый. По-настоящему, – голос теплеет, и в нем совершенно точно слышна та самая нежность, которую он принимал за плод своего воображения каждый раз, как Лидия говорила с этой интонацией. – Мы вытащили тебя. Майклу удалось все уладить. Ты больше не в Доме Эха, и Валак до тебя не дотянется.  
– А где?  
– Ну, если это для тебя сейчас самое важное, то у Неметона. Я не могу до тебя достучаться иначе как рядом с ним.

Этого не может быть. Это опять его фантазии. Правда, еще никогда они не были так оптимистичны и невинны. Доктор Ужас, это ваше новое изобретение? 

– Это я, Питер. И я намерена вернуться в реальность в ближайшие минуты. Вместе с тобой. Не вздумай отключаться, я утомилась торчать в этой дыре, которую ты называешь своей головой. Имей совесть!

Совесть? Нет, не слышал…

– Я не смогу, Лидия. 

Даже мысленно не получается выдержать голос ровным.

– Сможешь, – уверенно отзывается она, ни на секунду не задумавшись. – Ты сильный и упрямый. И ты сейчас выберешься. Дай мне руку.

Теперь он видит ее, впервые за все это время видит глазами, а не мысленно, – полупрозрачная фигурка вдали, которая мерцает в сером мареве, угрожая вот-вот раствориться. Но это она, Лидия. Не галлюцинация. Рыжие волосы собраны в высокий простой хвост – непривычно, - огромные глаза смотрят пристально, требовательно, и становятся все больше – она приближается, уплотняется, и уже не мерцает, а просто слегка туманится, как будто он смотрит на нее сквозь облако пара. 

“Или дыма”, – проскальзывает мысль, от которой сердце обрушивается куда-то вниз. 

– Дай мне руку и перестань тянуть нас назад, – сердится Лидия и протягивает ему узкую чуть прозрачную ладошку, словно хочет помочь подняться с земли. – Руку, Питер. 

Собственная рука такая тяжелая, как будто он сам – призрак, а рука – реальная, и у него может не хватить сил ее поднять, но он поднимает, тянется к Лидии и отчаянно боится, что сейчас их пальцы пройдут друг сквозь друга. 

Ты сильный и упрямый. 

Пальцы соприкасаются, Лидия перехватывает его ладонь, крепко сжимает в своей, улыбается, все вокруг загорается светом – не багровым заревом пожара, а полузабытым ярким, солнечным, – и Питер словно выныривает из вязкого болота на свежий воздух. Свет резко становится нестерпимым и бьет по глазам, заставляя снова зажмуриться, но вместо возвращения в жемчужный туман он видит собственные веки изнутри. Плотно сомкнутые и светящиеся розовым, потому что в глаза светит солнце.

 

Запрокинутой голове было жестко, шея затекла от неудобного положения, по левой ноге кто-то полз, а его руку продолжали сжимать горячие пальцы. 

– Ты откроешь глаза, наконец, или тебе надо дать приводящую в чувство пощечину? – сказала совсем рядом Лидия все тем же сердитым голосом, в котором звучали тревожные нотки. – Я сама вряд ли смогу сейчас, но могу позвать Дерека. У него точно получится. Я полагаю, он давно этого хотел… Питер?  
– Я здесь, детка, – слова с трудом вытолкнулись из словно заржавевшего горла. – Кажется, я все-таки здесь.

До него донесся короткий прерывистый вздох, и Лидия на пару мгновений прижалась к его виску лбом. Его окружил запах ее духов, ее волнения и еще чего-то, чем пахла только Лидия Мартин. Пальцы на его руке сжались сильнее, а потом она резко отодвинулась и вскочила на ноги.

– Открывай немедленно глаза, хватит придуриваться.

Ее тень загородила солнце, поэтому открыть глаза оказалось проще, чем в первый момент. Краски нахлынули со всех сторон, и на некоторое время у Питера слегка закружилась голова. А когда он смог сфокусироваться на Лидии, она уже была не одна. 

– Майкл, – ухмыльнулся Питер, даже не пытаясь подняться. – Ты тогда мне так и не сказал, откуда узнал про меня. Как тебе все это удалось, кошачья морда?  
– Допрос вместо спасибо? – получил он ответную белозубую ухмылку. – Я твой адвокат или кто? Но вообще я понятия не имел, что с тобой случилось, пока меня… эээ… не известили.

Второму мужчине солнце светило в спину.

– Чертовски рад, что ты выжил, Дерек, – совершенно искренне сказал Питер и спохватился: – Лидия, вообще-то, этим ты могла бы меня порадовать и пораньше.

Она пожала плечами.

– Дерек не хотел, чтобы я говорила. А ты и не спрашивал.  
– А если бы спросил?  
– Ты не спрашивал, – повторила она, и Питер понял, что она бы сказала. Но “Дерек не хотел”, а сейчас он стоит рядом. 

Оставь девочку в покое, и вообще, кстати, что она тут делает?

– Майкл, а не просил ли я тебя…  
– А ты пробовал с ней спорить? – старина Майк по-прежнему схватывает все с полуслова.  
– Пробовал. Это увлекательно, но, видимо, не для всех. Ты просто не понимаешь, как...  
– Эй, вообще-то, я еще тут, – напомнила о себе Лидия. – И, может, раз все уже в сборе, поедем отсюда? Мне тут очень, очень надоело.

Конечно, идти Питер был практически не в состоянии, и все понимали, что исцеление займет не один день. Поэтому до машины он добирался, почти повиснув на Аткинсе и Дереке, каменные плечи которого изображали монумент без признаков одушевленности. Он так и не сказал ни слова. 

 

_Добро пожаловать в реальность, Хейл._

 

Аткинс ушел почти сразу после того, как они приехали в лофт, сославшись на какие-то неоконченные дела и неподобранные хвосты. 

Питер отказался садиться на диван в холле. 

– Дай мне полотенце и помоги дойти до душа, – сказал он Дереку.

Тот, так и не сказав ни слова, оставил его посреди холла, видимо посчитав, что дешевле будет не спорить. Питер остался без поддержки, и Лидия сделала к нему несколько шагов, разделявших их с того момента, как они вышли из машины. Там он сидел с ней на заднем сиденье, отодвинувшись к самому окну, и молчал всю дорогу. Не удивительно было, что молчал, но ей почему-то было не по себе от его отстраненности. А надо бы привыкать.

Это реальность, Лидия.

Теперь же ей пришлось подойти ближе, потому что стоять ему явно было тяжело, и когда он покачнулся, теряя равновесие, она оказалась рядом, чтобы поддержать.

– Принцесса, ты бы шла домой, – чуть задыхаясь, сказал он, осторожно придерживаясь рукой за ее плечо так, словно боялся его повредить.  
– Сейчас, все брошу и уйду, – сердито отозвалась она. – Предлагаешь дать тебе свалиться?

Он тихо выругался, и Лидии не понадобилась ее виртуальная эмпатия, чтобы понять, что он злится на свое состояние, а не на нее.

– Я уйду, не страдай, – примирительно сказала она. – Как только передам тебя Дереку.  
– Приз переходящий, – поморщился Питер. – Как ты там говорила? Я не багаж, чтобы меня передавать.

Она фыркнула и рефлекторно придвинулась ближе, чтобы ему было удобнее за нее держаться, но неожиданно встретила сопротивление.

– Держись подальше, – бросил он и качнулся в сторону от нее. – И вообще, иди. Я справлюсь.

Подальше? Лидия не понимала. Что она сделала не так? Что вообще случилось?

Наверное, у нее на лице отразились все эмоции, потому что Питер вдруг усмехнулся.

– Детка, я не очень понимаю, что случилось с твоим обонянием и критическим взглядом на имидж, но, если ты не заметила, я немного не в лучшей форме, и амбре, которое я распространяю, несколько… Островато.  
– Видимо, принюхалась. И давно тебя смущает твой внешний вид, фотомодель ты наша? – удержаться от подколки было просто невозможно. 

Ответить он не успел, потому что вернулся Дерек и дал Лидии возможность быстро распрощаться и уйти, чтобы оставить за собой последнее слово и не мешать дядюшке с племянником выяснить отношения. 

В прошлый раз в подобной ситуации Дерек, насколько Лидия помнила, вынес Питером пару трухлявых стен в своем старом доме и доломал перила у боковой лестницы, а в позапрошлый они во время приветственной драки разнесли половину неврологического отделения больницы Бикон Хиллс. Сейчас Дерек вряд ли станет повторять этот ритуал встречи, и Лидия опасалась, что без него их отношения будут более чем натянутыми. А ей казалось, что после Дома Эха Питеру не помешала бы более теплая домашняя обстановка. Но вмешиваться она не могла. Эту проблему Питер должен был разрешить сам.

***

Эту проблему надо было решать. Так нельзя. Или свалить отсюда, или поговорить. Если Дерек захочет – пусть врежет ему. Лучше бы врезал… Сейчас Питер был готов на что угодно, только бы не оставаться одному. К тому же, у Дерека были веские причины хотеть переломать ему кости, тут Питер не мог спорить. Только вот даже если Дерек этого и хотел, то умело шифровался. За все время с их встречи у Неметона он не сказал ни слова и вообще никаких чувств не выражал, смотрел, как на пустое место. И на это у него тоже были те же самые причины. Снова не поспоришь.

_Ты ему не нужен, Хейл. Ты вообще никому не нужен. Бывший альфа-неудачник, бывший бета вымершей стаи. Дерек теперь с Макколом, скорее всего. А ты вряд ли можешь рассчитывать даже на то, что тебя примет этот Истинный гаденыш, даже если ты наступишь на горло своим амбициям и попросишь его об этом.  
Ты теперь омега. И Дереку с тобой говорить или драться – только пачкаться. К тому же ты сейчас шагу ступить не можешь, и обратиться не в состоянии. Кто с тобой сейчас не побрезгует драться-то?_

Питер с третьей попытки выключил душ, потряс головой, словно мог вытряхнуть голос трехглазого, и ему пришлось опереться о стену, потому что голова отозвалась новым приступом головокружения. Он понимал, что это не Валак. Это его собственный внутренний голос. Просто теперь он будет звучать так. Придется смириться, потому что против этого голоса в его голове ему не поможет даже мисс Баньши Мартин. Даже если ее попросить. А вот этого он делать точно не будет. Хватит. 

_Хватит что? Цепляться за ее помощь, висеть на ее хорошенькой шейке жалким комком страданий? Или хватит думать об этой хорошенькой шейке, и не только о ней, так, как ты это делаешь?_

Хватит – и все! Насущная проблема – это Дерек.

Питер вышел из душевой кабины…. ну, почти вышел, не держась – ну, почти не держась за стенки. Он чувствовал, что координация оставляет желать лучшего, а слабость во всем теле надо было преодолевать каждую секунду. Внезапно подумалось – хорошо, что ушла Лидия. 

Дерек стоял спиной к нему у огромного окна, скрестив руки на груди. За окном шел дождь. Как внезапно, только что ведь светило солнце... Лето подходило к концу, а Питер его в этом году так и не увидел.  
Так, выключил лирический настрой.

– Я могу свалить к себе. Доберусь на такси, – сказал он в каменную спину. – Спасибо, что помог, но…  
– Скажи спасибо Лидии, – холодно произнес Дерек, обернулся и бросил ему что-то маленькое, блеснувшее на свету одинокой лампы над столом. Питер дернулся, неуклюже и слишком медленно, но поймал. Ключи от мансарды, где он раньше часто ночевал. – Я ничего там не трогал. Еда в холодильнике.

Дерек снова повернулся к окну, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Еду Питер решил отложить на потом. Упасть и заснуть было единственным, чего он сейчас хотел.  
Наверх по лестнице, которую раньше преодолевал в три-четыре прыжка, он поднимался минут пятнадцать. За все это время Дерек не шелохнулся.

Лежа на знакомом до последнего бугорка диванчике, Питер честно пытался заснуть. Когда-то, так давно, что он уже и вспомнить не мог, он засыпал здесь сном праведника, как только голова касалась подушки. И еще пять минут назад на лестнице, и стоя с Лидией посреди лофта полчаса назад, и часа три назад в машине он думал, что как только доберется до постели, вырубится моментально и будет спать несколько суток, не просыпаясь. Реальность, как всегда, внесла свои коррективы. Сон не шел, хотя голова казалась тяжелой, веки не поднимались, и тело отказывалось шевелиться – он чувствовал дикую усталость в каждой его клеточке.

Питер боялся. Боялся позволить себе отключиться. Казалось, едва он потеряет контроль, как его перехватит трехглазый. Да, Валак остался в Доме Эха – чтоб тебе оттуда никогда не выбраться, тварь. Да, он не имеет над Питером власти, когда нет визуального контакта. Да, Лидия была уверена, что все закончилось, а Лидии можно верить… Но страх не отпускал.

Измученный мозг отказывался подчиняться. В плюс к своим уже плохо контролируемым страхам Питер не мог не думать о рыжей ведьмочке, которая вытащила его с той стороны ада, просто протянув руку. Когда все казалось конченым, когда никого не осталось, когда он был так одинок, как никогда в жизни. Когда смерть или безумие казались спасением, настоящим спасением оказалась она. Даже если бы она не защищала его, а просто приходила бы поболтать – одно это помогло бы ему выжить. Но она сделала гораздо больше.

Наверное, он здорово напугал Лидию этими своими ужастиками, хотя и не собирался этого делать... Мало того, что чуть не свел ее с ума, пытаясь воскреснуть тогда, пару лет назад, так сейчас вообще заставил ее гореть вместе с собой. Не удивительно, что она снова решилась его вытаскивать – другого способа прекратить эти кошмары у нее не было.  
_  
Да ладно тебе. Был у нее очень простой способ. Она смогла преодолеть влияние Валака за десятки километров от него. Она смогла заговорить с тобой и вернуть тебе ясное сознание. Она запросто могла перерезать этот канал связи, если бы захотела. Но не перерезала._

Может, не так уж я никому и не нужен… Она переживала за меня. 

_Перестань разыгрывать наивность, идиот. Она тебя жалела! Потому что ты – жалок. Ты даже у Дерека умудрился вызвать жалость – иначе почему он тебя пустил в свою жизнь снова? Разговаривать с тобой ему противно, а выгонять жалко. И уж конечно, у Лидии еще более мягкое сердце, чем у твоего племянника, который тебя вполне справедливо и закономерно презирает._

Неудивительно… Я его предал. Снова.

_Да не в этом дело! Ты не смог справиться с щенком с красными глазками, не прикончил его, когда у тебя был шанс! Ты не смог отвоевать свое, хотя почти убил ради этого Дерека. И даже себя ты прикончить не смог, чтобы не работать клоуном для трехглазого садиста, когда Маккол тебя пощадил. Кстати, заметь – даже Маккол тебя пожалел!  
Ничтожество._

Может быть. Зато я жив и на свободе.

_И зачем она тебе?_

Если больше ни для чего не пригодится – я хотя бы сдохнуть смогу.  
_  
Кишка у тебя тонка, Хейл. Ты слишком хочешь жить._

Никогда не считал это недостатком. Отвали и дай поспать.

_Ну, давай. Давно дыма не нюхал? Он тебя ждет. Засыпай, Хейл. Мы все тебя ждем – я, дым и огонь. Сладких снов, неудачник._

В сон он провалился внезапно, когда уже перестал ждать, но, в отличие от предыдущих своих кошмаров, на этот раз твердо знал, что это – сон. Все казалось размытым, ненастоящим, пламя не жгло, крики можно было не слушать, падающие балки падали плавно и бесшумно, слегка расплываясь в воздухе, как во время съемки плохо сфокусированным объективом, – и только застывшая посреди горящей комнаты Лидия была четкой, ясно различимой. Питер хотел рвануться к ней, он не мог даже во сне позволить огню коснуться этих рук, за которые он цеплялся, выбираясь из ада. Но тело не слушалось, он не мог ступить ни шагу.

Лидия тоже не двигалась, и огонь бушевал вокруг нее, обнимал, не сжигая. Ее рыжие волосы казались продолжением языков пламени, и это было… красиво. Некрасивым был только запах горелого, который, наверное, теперь будет преследовать его везде. Намертво впечатался.

Запах усиливался, превращаясь в жуткую вонь. Настолько жуткую, что Питер проснулся. Вонь не исчезла, и поначалу он не удивился. Впечатался же… Но когда глаза окончательно открылись, он обратил внимание на свет, пробивающийся в щель под дверью. Слабый, но в темноте комнаты вполне ясно видимый. И в этом свете ему почудились клубы дыма.

Это галлюцинация. Этого не может быть. К черту, надо проснуться окончательно, сколько можно!

Злость на чертовы глюки придала сил, и Питер довольно быстро смог подняться с постели, несмотря на слабость. Как просыпаться, если кажется, что ты уже и так проснулся, а рядом нет Лидии Мартин, он не мог сообразить. Пришел к выводу, что лучше принять как рабочую версию, что он не спит, а вот дым ему мерещится, вместе с запахом и светом в щели под дверью, и в этом случае лучше одеться, прежде чем спускаться вниз.

Мысль о том, чтобы лечь обратно или просто посидеть и почитать одну из книг с полки, ему даже не пришла в голову. Остаться одному, когда комната наполняется воображаемым дымом – ни за что. Лучше пусть Дерек проснется и даст ему пинка за то, что разбудил. По крайней мере, это точно будет наяву.

Вскрик снизу, резкий и отчаянный.

Это не было галлюцинацией, Питер был в этом уверен. Он в два прыжка оказался у двери – откуда только силы взялись, – распахнул ее, и в комнату ввалились самые настоящие, почти физически осязаемые клубы вонючего дыма. Внизу что-то горело.

Питера отбросило назад в мансарду, как будто ударило. Он захлопнул дверь и отскочил к противоположной стене, к небольшому круглому окну.

Дыхание перехватило, он силился вдохнуть, но у него не получалось. Не из-за запаха горелого – он был еще сравнительно слабый, – а просто не получалось. Он не мог дышать, не мог кричать и не мог даже зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть просачивающийся в щель дым. Дернулся было назад, чтобы открыть оконную раму и впустить воздух, но не смог нашарить защелку. Разбить окно, хоть кулаком, хоть собственной головой, только бы открыть себе путь к бегству... Перед глазами всплыли кровавые потеки от его разбитых рук на стекле в камере Дома Эха. 

Представить, что лофт загорелся, как их дом тогда, было выше его сил, но он горел, представляй-не представляй… Внизу бушевало пламя, и это было не в его личном кошмаре, это – реальность. И в этом реальном пламени только что он слышал крик.

Дерек. Дерек внизу. И он мог не выбраться из огня. Если загорелась проводка, а он спал, то мог не почувствовать, пока не стало слишком поздно – иначе бы он не кричал, а действовал. 

Идиот, это не сон. Это на самом деле…

Заставить себя подойти к двери. Глубоко вдохнуть, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. Закашляться от не-воображаемого дыма. Открыть дверь. И шагнуть на лестницу. Если повезет – она еще цела.

Лестница оказалась цела. Дымом заволокло почти все в лофте, но не так, чтобы выедало глаза и полностью терялась видимость. И смертельного жара, который Питер ожидал всей кожей, не было. И Дерека больше не было слышно. Где он?

Питер оказался внизу быстрее, чем сам от себя ожидал, буквально скатившись по лестнице. Тут было хуже видно, дым гуще, и дышать труднее.

– Дерек! – голос сорвался от ужаса – а вдруг тот не отзовется, а вдруг уже поздно, а вдруг…  
– Черт. Все-таки разбудил, – сказал дым голосом Дерека. Обычным, не напряженным от борьбы – с огнем в данном случае, и не холодно-чужим… зато раздосадованным и чуть виноватым. 

Питер ничего не понимал.

– Да не волнуйся ты! Я просто поставил хлебцы в тостер. И вырубился. А его закоротило. От хлебцев угольки остались, и я никак не могу их оттуда вытащить. А вода не идет – ночью с ней бывают проблемы, ты же знаешь. Вот они и дымят вместе с тостером. Идиотизм какой-то…

Тостер? Хлебцы? Он издевается, что ли?  
Питер сделал пару шагов в сторону. Где-то тут должен быть диван.

Наверное, надо было что-то сказать, может, посмеяться – пока Дерек спросонья забыл про маску каменной статуи, можно было бы попытаться сделать вид, что все по-прежнему… Но Питеру было слишком плохо. И физически – как только схлынул адреналин, в глазах потемнело, ноги буквально подгибались, и он боялся шмякнуться на пол, как школьница на первом балу, – черт, не надо бы о школьницах. И морально – идиот, только идиот мог так перепугаться от легкого дымка, ведь еще на лестнице стало понятно, что огня-то и нет! Идиот. Ничтожество. Весь вечер на манеже… Сейчас Дерек поймет, чего он прискакал, и даже смеяться не будет, потому что это даже не смешно, это так глупо!

– Осторожно! Диван-то я передвинул, – сильная рука подхватила его за локоть, направляя куда-то в сторону. 

Диван оказался чуть дальше. Дерек помог ему сесть и тут же отошел со словами:

– Я сейчас, только окно открою.

В комнату ворвался свежий воздух, вытягивая дым и впуская в лофт тихий шелест ночного городишки. Дым начал рассеиваться, Питер смог отчетливо увидеть возвращающегося от окна Дерека, и отвернулся, чтобы не видеть жалости в его глазах.  
Да, я совсем чокнулся, я знаю. Как ребенок…

Дерек сел рядом.

– Прости, я болван, – сказал он. 

Что?

– Надо было к тебе сразу подняться, предупредить. Я совсем не думал про это, пока ты меня не позвал.  
– Про что – про это? – сипло спросил Питер, теряясь в догадках.

Дерек помолчал.

– Я знаю про твои... сны, – отозвался он наконец. – И должен был сообразить: последнее, что тебе сейчас нужно, так это намеки на пожары.  
– Лидии стоит вырвать язык, – ошарашено сказал Питер. – Кому еще она рассказала интимные подробности моих отношений с моим же мозгом?

Дерек серьезно посмотрел на него.

– Никому. Просто она пыталась мне объяснить, что тебе нужна помощь. А я был уверен, что не хочу о тебе даже вспоминать. И тогда она рассказала.  
– Что, пришлось вспомнить? – вздохнул Питер. – Ты всегда был слишком мягким, даже когда старался изобразить крутость. Надо было плюнуть.

Вместо раздражения Дерек неожиданно усмехнулся.

– Плевать на баньши, когда она страстно доказывает, что мой дядя не мудак? Плевать прямо в ее зареванное личико? Я не люблю плевать на баньши, ты же знаешь.  
– Зареванное? – в груди что-то перевернулось, и Питер досадливо поморщился. – Ненавижу жалость.

Дерек покачал головой.

– Она хотела, чтобы тебе перестали причинять боль и освободить тебя. Это не одно и то же. Но дело не только в ней, – добавил он, не давая Питеру возразить. – Вообще-то я до того хотел забыть, что ты – моя семья. Моя стая.  
– Почему же не забыл?  
– Потому что не забыл ты, – Дерек смотрел внимательно и серьезно. – Лидия рассказала, что видела. Ты не бросил меня там. Ты никого не бросил. Для меня это значит гораздо больше, чем то, что ты как дурак заключаешь союзы с нашими врагами. Я много думал, особенно сегодня, и решил, что семья важнее глупых ошибок упертого дядюшки. А сейчас ты снова примчался меня спасать...

Питер откинулся на спинку дивана, уставился в потолок, благо, дым почти совсем рассеялся, и можно было спокойно дышать и смотреть, не щурясь. Все звучало совсем не так, как он ожидал.

– Ты чуть не погиб из-за меня там, в Мексике, – наконец сказал он потолку.  
– Из-за тебя чуть не погибли Скотт и Кира. А берсерка на меня натравил не ты. Тем более, что в итоге это пошло мне на пользу больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.  
– Маккола я все равно убью, – упрямо кивнул потолку Питер. Потолок безмолвствовал.  
– Ну и дурак, – прокомментировал Дерек.  
– Почему это?  
– Не опускайся до спора - в твоем случае, драки – с идиотом, тебе придется опуститься до его уровня. А там он тебя сделает, потому что у него в идиотизме опыта больше, – ответил Дерек. Питер понял, что тот смеется, и расценил это как “тот самый момент”.  
– Так я могу остаться еще на пару дней?  
– Если бы я не хотел тебя тут видеть, ты бы отправился в свою квартиру сразу из леса. Ладно, пойду у тебя там окно открою. – Дерек поднялся, но не ушел, а постоял перед Питером, пока тот не перевел на него взгляд. – А если хочешь, оставайся внизу, я принесу твою подушку и одеяло. Диван свободен, а дым сейчас выветрится…  
– Хочу, – глаза пришлось закрыть. Чтобы Дерек не успел увидеть, как его кроет от того, что он – дома.

***

Лидия выждала три дня, прежде чем позвонить Дереку. У нее нашлись дела, которые отвлекали от беспокойных мыслей. Она понимала, что беспокоиться не о чем – если что-то случится, Дерек ей сообщит, а если все нормально – так чего волноваться. Все равно она не знала, о чем можно говорить с Питером в реальности. Это во время сеансов связи по каналу “Неметон-FM” можно было трепаться обо всем, лишь бы он ненадолго забыл о том, где находится, и сам Питер с готовностью подхватывал любую тему. А теперь говорить “ни о чем и обо всем” будет так же неловко, как с любым другим человеком.  
Трубку Дерек не брал. Через пять звонков, полтора часа и один долгий спор самой с собой Лидия решила ехать без предупреждения. А вдруг что-то случилось, отчего Дерек не слышит телефон…  
Дверь ей открыл сам Дерек. Совершенно не удивленный.

– Привет, – буднично сказал он. – Проходи.  
– Ты специально игнорируешь мои звонки или просто оглох? – вместо “привет” раздраженно бросила Лидия, проходя в лофт.

Дерек закрыл дверь.

– Извини. Мы были заняты, а телефон у меня без звука. Представляю, как ты…  
– Да уже неважно, – отмахнулась Лидия, выдерживая на лице маску равнодушной вежливости и стараясь не оглядывать лофт как будто в поисках кого-то важного. – Я просто мимо проезжала, дай, думаю, загляну. Как вы тут?  
– Если ты обо мне, принцесса, то я в норме, – отозвался Питер, выпрямляясь за диваном. – У нас тут с проводкой проблемы, а электрика вызывать этот тип жадничает. Вот и возимся сами второй день…  
– Это ты второй, а я – четвертый, – поправил Дерек.  
– Да ладно! – голос Питера звучал уверенно и… весело. Что ж, значит, они все-таки провели ритуал “встреча дяди и племянника после очередного выверта дядиных амбиций”. Это хорошо, да.

Лидия не смотрела ему в лицо, только на руки, но чувствовала, как он улыбается. А еще она успела отметить, что он сбрил свою кошмарную бороду и выглядел действительно моложе, чем она помнила. И все-таки остриг волосы.

– И тебе здравствуй, – сказала она его рукам, сжимающим какую-то железяку в пальцах, изо всех сил стараясь оторвать взгляд от затейливого рисунка вен, выступающего на кистях и запястьях этих рук.  
Никогда не думала, что это может быть красиво. И не думала, что спустя меньше недели после освобождения _ее_ альфа сможет так легко улыбаться и так… так плевать на нее.

– У тебя все в порядке? – спросил рядом Дерек.

Лидия встряхнулась.

– Да, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Потому что ты выглядишь так, будто все эти четыре дня не спала и толком не ела, – отозвался вместо Дерека Питер. – Я надеюсь, это не из-за меня?

Лидия попыталась фыркнуть. Черт, почему так дрожат губы?

– Не воображай. Но если вас так беспокоит, все ли у меня в порядке, могли бы и позвонить, – сказала она, на этот раз глядя прямо в нахально спокойные серые глаза.  
– Прости, принцесса, мы были заняты.  
– Ясно, – кивнула она и глубоко вдохнула, чтобы успокоиться. – Ну, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду. Раз у вас все в порядке, и больше никого ни из каких чистилищ выволакивать за хвост не нужно.

Последняя фраза, видимо, прозвучала недостаточно легко, потому что Хейлы переглянулись.

– Принцесса, раз ты пришла, давай расставим все точки над всеми буквами, – сказал Питер, выбираясь из-за дивана, но ближе подходить не стал. Он больше не улыбался и говорил совершенно серьезно. 

Лидия внезапно захотела уйти. Не так, как полминуты назад – “я обиделась и ушла, хлопнув дверью”, а по-настоящему, уйти как можно быстрее и дальше, чтобы не слышать, что он собирается сказать.

– Это я просил Дерека не звонить тебе и не отвечать на звонки. Если честно, я не хотел, чтобы ты приходила.  
– Что, надоели наши милые словесные пикировки? – прищурилась Лидия. Раз уйти было нельзя, она начала злиться. И это состояние ей нравилось больше дрожащих губок и желания расплакаться прямо здесь и сейчас. – Или я выгляжу не так привлекательно, как в тех твоих убежищах от кошмаров?  
– Там я тебя вообще не видел, только слышал, – Питер был все также серьезен. – И наши разговоры тут совершенно ни при чем. Я тебе очень благодарен, принцесса, в моем ограниченном лексиконе монстра-убийцы нет таких слов, чтобы сказать – насколько. Если ты думаешь, что я неблагодарная скотина и успел забыть, что ты сделала для меня – ты ошибаешься. Нет, безусловно, я-то скотина, но – благодарная...

Тогда что?! Почему нельзя было всего лишь ответить на телефонный звонок?

– Но мне больше нечего тебе сказать.  
– А я просила, чтобы ты что-нибудь мне говорил?  
– Нет, не просила. Просто… Принцесса, у тебя выпускной год на носу. Тебе пора думать об учебе. И наверняка у вас еще появятся новые одноклассники, которых не надо будет ниоткуда вытаскивать, ни за хвост, ни за другие части тела.

Лидия краем уха услышала, как рядом шумно выдохнул Дерек. 

– Если тебе понадобится помощь, ты только позови, я обещаю, что Дерек возьмет трубку. Но просто так... лучше нам больше не встречаться. Мы и так достаточно долго были связаны по моей вине. Хватит, принцесса.

Он замолчал и больше не смотрел на нее – рассматривал железяку в своих руках так, будто видел ее впервые.

Лидия, конечно, не ожидала бурной радостной встречи, она не могла сказать, чего ждала вообще, но точно – не этого. Ах ты… Скотина. Благодарная… Чтоб ты подавился своей благодарностью.

– Никогда больше не смей называть меня этой кличкой, – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Не беспокойся, больше ты меня не увидишь. Ах да, о связи “по твоей вине” тоже не беспокойся. Я освобожу тебя и от этих вериг, раз ты сам не в состоянии.

Это было все. И вновь метнувшийся к ее лицу непонятный взгляд Питера уже ничего не значил. Только вот не надо больше ничего говорить. Все уже сказано.

– Пока, Дерек.

Лидия вскинула голову повыше – просто чтобы осанку выдержать, а слезы в глазах были вовсе ни при чем, и так бы не выкатились. Было бы, чему выкатываться.

Она с силой толкнула дверь и неторопливо вышла. И только когда дверь за ней задвинулась с тяжелым лязгом, ускорила шаг до бега. 

И уже не услышала, как Дерек снова шумно выдохнул, посмотрел на дядюшку и с непередаваемым непривычным для него сарказмом произнес:  
– Молодец!

***

Мавр сделал свое дело, мавр может уйти. Осталось сделать одно – добраться до Неметона, и наконец разорвать эту нить, которая столько выдержала, что было удивительно, как она не порвалась сама.

Машину Лидия бросила на въезде в лес. Хотелось бежать, а не давить на педали, хотелось кого-нибудь ударить – впрочем, почему “кого-нибудь”? - а не сжимать руль до побелевших пальцев, хотелось плакать, но когда ведешь машину, плакать не стоит, особенно на просеке – так и врезаться в ствол недолго.

Поэтому она бежала к Неметону так быстро, как могла, несколько раз останавливалась и била сжатыми кулаками ни в чем не повинные деревья. Боли она не чувствовала – ну, почти. Зато плакалось вовсю. Лидия должна была злиться, ее должна была душить обида, но душила ее пустота в груди, которая взорвалась в тот момент, когда _ее_ альфа сказал, что она не нужна ему. Да, она была уверена, что он врал. Но нужна-не нужна, а он не хотел, чтобы она была в его жизни. Иначе не сказал бы так.

Саркастичное “принцесса”, которое там, в жемчужном тумане, звучало так ласково, здесь, в реале, звучало так, как и должно было. Детка, ты помогла, большое тебе спасибо, но дальше начинается взрослая жизнь, в которой ты лишняя. Подрасти сначала. Ты же не думала, что старый добрый дядя Питер будет испытывать к тебе что-то большее, чем благодарность за то, что ты догадалась пнуть Дерека, а он – Майкла, который и сделал всю основную работу? Ну да, без нее Дерек бы очень не скоро захотел бы вообще вспомнить о дядюшке, не то чтобы вытаскивать его на свободу. Так что поздравь себя, Лидия, план _твоего_ альфы сделать из тебя свою собачку сработал снова. Ты снова принесла ему палку, как он и приказывал, теперь ты свободна, до следующего раза. Считала себя _его_ бетой? Ну вот, это оно и есть, так это для него и работает.

Только Лидия не собачка. И не волчонок. Она – баньши. И у нее есть власть над этой связью. Которой сейчас придет конец.

Зачем ты сделал это со мной, Питер?

 

Она выскочила на знакомую поляну и остановилась, словно натолкнулась на невидимую стену. Кажется, он действительно в норме, раз успел сюда раньше нее. 

Собственное тяжелое дыхание и стук крови в висках оглушали, но она все равно услышала, как стоявший у Неметона сказал:  
– Привет, принцесса. Ты забыла со мной попрощаться.

Лидия глубоко вдохнула и на несколько секунд задержала дыхание, чтобы быстрее успокоиться. Какого черта. Выдохнула и как можно ровнее отозвалась:  
– А надо было? Ну, прощай, Питер.

Она решительно обогнула переплетение корней и остановилась с другой стороны Неметона, напротив стоявшего неподвижно оборотня. Ей наплевать. Пусть смотрит. То, что он здесь, упрощает задачу – легче будет нащупать эту чертову нитку. И разрезать ее к чертовой же матери.

 

Колени касаются нагретой за день земли, ладони – покрытого бархатистой шкуркой мха дерева. Осталось закрыть глаза и не думать. Как сороконожка. И все получится.

– Я не знал, что правда, а что я сам выдумал, чтобы не спятить там, – сказал Питер уже из-за ее плеча. – Я думал, что у меня слишком буйная фантазия. А некоторые фантазии лучше усмирять до того, как они разыграются, особенно если в них замешаны несовершеннолетние девицы.  
– Усмирил? – спросила Лидия, чтобы он замолчал. Ему что, мало было уже сказанного? – Молодец. А теперь не мешай мне усмирять мои. Некоторые геронтофильские фантазии тоже бывают некстати.

Она не оборачивалась и не отрывала ладони от Неметона, чувствуя, как его сила плавно сочится сквозь трещины, проникая в поры ее кожи. Чем дольше она так сидит, тем больнее сможет хлестнуть по наглой волчьей морде, чтобы заткнуть его самодовольную глотку перед тем, как все закончится.

То, что он сел на землю рядом с ней, она почувствовала по движению воздуха, а потом его рука накрыла ее, прижатую к дереву – осторожно, даже бережно, стараясь не касаться сбитых о кору во время бега костяшек.

– Так же тебе будет проще, когда есть прямой контакт? – сказал он. – Давай, сделай это.  
– Ты больше не сможешь меня использовать, – она хотела это зло прошипеть, но получилось не зло, а слабо, потому что слезы опять вдруг оказались рядом. Но отдергивать руку она не стала – конечно, чтобы не отрываться от Неметона. – И не смей делать вид, что заботишься обо мне.  
– Разорви ее, детка, – вздохнул Питер. – И я обещаю, что не буду делать вид. 

Лидия снова закрыла глаза. 

– Давай, я все равно не могу больше тебя _использовать_. Делай, что хочешь, только…

Она замерла, не пытаясь войти в транс, просто – замерла, слушая непривычно тихий голос _своего_ альфы, ловя тепло его руки и совсем не ровное биение его сердца, которое сейчас, рядом с источником силы, слышала так четко, будто сама была оборотнем.

– ...Только не уходи.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
